L's New Friend
by NotJustAnotherNobody
Summary: L makes his second friend ! Not the kind one would expect, But they still have no trouble annoying Light ! These will be a bunch of short one shots following L and his new friends little adventures over a couple of days. Please R&R Muchly Appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people ! Maddy and Brooke here. That's right this story will be co-written by my little sister ! Oh My Gosh .. This will be awesome .. Brooke is an awesome writer (her account name is applesandstrawberries, should totally read some her Fics! (she didn't hold a gun to my head and tell me to say that)) . Combined it's gunna be sick ! **

**Enjoy ! : ) **

**Disclaimer: Niether Brooke nor myself own the anime Death Note or its characters. I think if we did, we would more than likely die from too much excitement and happiness . . . **

**The Surprise- Day One**

Light was sitting at his computer typing madly.

"Light!"

Light jumped at the sound of his name being yelled very loudly by a dull voice.

"LIGHT!"

Light sighed and got out of his chair walking over to where the pale detective known as L was sitting in his usual crouch position.

"Wha-"

"Light! Light! Light!"

"RYUUZAKI!" Light was becoming increasing annoyed and needed to stop the sound before it gave him a migraine.

L looked up at him his face emotionless as always. But his large black eyes held, what Light recognised, as excitement.

"What is it Ryuuzaki?" Light said running a hand over his face waiting for some new theory about why he is Kira.

"Guess. What. I GOT!"

L looked up at Light expectantly waiting for him to guess. Light rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, a piece of cake?"

L smiled, "good guess, but no"

Light sighed again, "What is it then Ryuuzaki, I actually have work to do so could you speed this up"

L reached behind his back as he spoke, "Light please, the only work you're doing is trying to cover up the fact that you are Ki-"

"DON"T. Just, show me what it is you have" Light interrupted holding up a hand silencing the detective.

L put out his hands. "LOOK!" L said his usual monotone filled with excitement. His wide black eyes shining as he held out the small object for the not so impressed boy in front of him to see.

Light shook his head, he couldn't believe that the great L, the best _three _detectives in the world could be amused by such a thing.

"Is that.. A slinky?" Light said slightly disbelieving.

Sure enough, there in L's pale hands, was a bright rainbow slinky.

"Not just any slinky Light, it's the best slinky in the world!" L smiled widely as he looked up at Light.

Seeing that Light did not seem impressed by his new toy, L began tilting his hands up and down making the colours of the slinky blur together. L's eyes followed it movement the whole time, only looking away from it to peer up at Light and gauge his expression.

"It's a rainbow Light-kun" L said softly looking Light in the eyes.

Light couldn't help but crack a small but genuine smile as he looked back at L. Light was starting to think that L was developing an unhealthy attachment to the plastic rainbow object. But he really did enjoy seeing L this way, he seemed so happy and innocent, almost childlike.

Light watched as L got up from his chair and sat the slinky in the palm of his hand. He then brought it up to his eye level and began speaking to it.

"You are now my second friend" he smiled at the toy and then began walking towards the computers. "Come on slinky, I'll show you where I work"

Light watched after him as he walked off, still holding the slinky in his palm and cradling it against his chest.

"This isn't going to end well..."

An hour later Light was sitting back at his computer. He looked behind him after hearing a loud L muttering something to himself.

"Uhh.. Ryuuzaki, what are you doing?" Light asked stretching out the words a little.

L was laying on his stomach and looking under a lounge close to where Light sat.

"Ohh.. Me and Slinky are playing hide and seek and he's _really _good!" L said standing up and looking in a pot plant.

"Ohhhh .. Kay.. Yeah that's.. Normal" Light said turning back to his computer.

L was already starting get a little over obsessive about his toy. It was after all, just a toy. _Ohh god!_ Light thought, _what if he doesn't find it? I will have to put up with him complaining for days! No. He is L, the greatest detective in the world, he will find it. Wait, what am I thinking, he would have hidden the stupid thing himself! He already knows where it is. _

Light was now in the bathroom taking a shower. He closed his eyes as he stood under the warm water letting it run down him. He sighed as the water relaxed him and he began washing his hair. A sudden voice echoing around the room made him jump.

"FOUND YOU" L's voice rung out through the bathroom.

"Light I found him!" L yelled happily.

"Found who?" Light asked while scrubbing his hair.

"Slinky! He was in the bath the whole time!"

Light could hear the smile in L's voice and he just prayed that he was not going to now hide from the slinky and wait for it to find him. Light rethought that, thinking it would be nice to be rid of the detective for a few days.

That night Light lay in his bed next to L's. Just as he was almost asleep, he heard L's voice speaking softly.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun Slink, we can eat cake and play duck duck goose and try to prove that Light is Kira!" L said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Hey!" Light said clearly annoyed.

"Just ignore him Slinky, he's just cranky cause I know he's Kira" L said a little louder making sure Light heard him.

"I'm not Kira!" Light whined as he rolled on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow sighing loudly. "Bastard" he said into the pillow muffling the word.

"Don't worry Slinky, we'll prove that wrong tomorrow"

_This is going to be a looong couple of days... _

**A/N So there you go : ) Did you like it ? Do you want more ! Well have no fear ! That was just day one ! There is PLENTY more where that came from. L is going to have MANY more insane adventures with his new friend, don't you worry : ) This chapter was written by me (Maddy) the next one may also be written by me, I'm not liking the whole co-writer thing especially not with my little sister. Any way I'm going on holidays tomorrow but it's only until Saturday. **

**Leave LOTS of reviews so that I'm all psyched to write day two ! :D I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**REVIEW ! XD it takes like one minute .. **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx and .. Brooke**


	2. Slinky day 2

**A/N Heyy : ) So I have finally gotten down to writing this next chapter, as for Brooke, she has been dismissed from co-author. I have an independent mind and work better alone. You may be a little confused as to what time period this is in, and so am I. Light has no memories of the Death Note but they are not handcuffed together ? Oh well..**

**Enjoy ! : ) **

**P.S This chapter of L's New Friend is dedicated to my very favourite reviewer. Who has been kind enough to even review my worst story so far, and say she liked it, Amaya 2010. You are a truly awesome person : ) **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note. You all know how much it sucks... **

**Slinky- day 2 **

****Light rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to gain a few more seconds of sleep. He had been kept up by L again and was trying to savour whatever time he had to sleep. His time was cut short though when he heard said detective talking very loudly.

"Come on Slinky it's time to get up! We have a lot of work to do today if we're going to prove that Light is Kira!"

Light buried his face into the mattress.

_This is going to be a long day..._

Once Light had managed to drag himself out of bed and make himself look decent, he joined L and L's slinky in the kitchen for breakfast. Light walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple, he then took his seat at the bench as always.

He watched as L made his way to the fridge and pull out his piece of cake. Light rolled his eyes, he still couldn't understand how anyone could eat cake for breakfast!

He continued to watch as L then reached back into the fridge and pulled out a tiny, bite size replica of his piece of cake. Lights eyes widened a little in astonishment. L walked over to the bench, not noticing Light gaping at him, and set down the tiny piece of cake in front of his slinky.

"You're going to love cake Slinky! This is my favourite kind too" L said as he took a bite of his own cake.

Light just stared unable to make words at that moment. He just sat looking at the tiny piece of cake sitting in front of a toy.

When he finally snapped out his little trance Light managed to form a sentence.

"Ryuuzaki.. Do you really expect that plastic toy to eat that cake?"

L looked up from his cake and faced Light, "I do not expect anything from Slinky, I put that cake there for him so that if he so chooses he may eat it. I would also appreciate if you would not talk about him like that"

Light went back to his trance state and continued eating his apple.

Once L had finished his cake he looked over to his slinky, "you haven't touched your cake! You have to try some it's SO nice!"

After ten minutes of waiting for L's slinky to eat the cake, Light getting really annoyed and L eating it instead, the three made their way over to the computers to begin that day's work.

Light sat at his computer three seats down from L. He was reading over a file of the murders from the previous week. His concentration was interrupted by the sound of L speaking softly and .. Giggling?

"Uhh, Ryuuzaki? What are you doing exactly?" Light asked in confusion.

L muffled a quiet laugh before speaking, "Sorry Light, I was just talking with Slinky, he is very funny"

"Riiigght, shouldn't you be working?" Light asked trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I will not get distracted again" L's face returned to its expressionless state almost immediately and faced his computer clicking around and then beginning to type vigorously.

Light stared for a few more seconds before leaving it and turning back to face his own computer.

An hour later Light and L were sitting in the kitchen having lunch. Light was munching on a salad sandwich, while L was eating strawberries.

"Ryuuzaki, honestly, just give up! The slinky is not going to eat cake and it's not going to eat strawberries either. It's a stupid toy!" Light yelled shooting up from his seat and gesturing toward the slinky with both hands.

After L had tried to feed the slinky cake again and failed, he had decided to try his second favourite food. Light had tried to sit by and watch silently, he even tried to draw some amusement from watching the greatest mind on earth try and feed a toy strawberries. But it only annoyed him, and when he couldn't take it any longer he had exploded.

L looked hurt for a moment by Lights sudden outburst. He composed himself into his neutral state again before speaking.

"Light, I find what you just said to be very hurtful. I am quite aware of what Slinky is and I am also aware of the fact that he will never eat. So I would appreciate it if you would control yourself"

Light loosened his shoulders and slumped a little, feeling ashamed of himself.

"As you know Light, I am a secluded person, and I prefer to keep to myself. But, this fact aside I am still human. And I too get lonely"

Light perked up a little as he heard L's confession. It was very unlike the detective to be so open about himself. _Where is he going with this?_

"Having said this, it is not understandable that I would create a friend for myself?" L looked down at the slinky on the bench as he continued.

A feeling of guilt washed over Lights entire body as he looked up at the man in front of him, who was now more like a child. He had never seen this side of L before. Of course L was a secluded person, it came with his title. But Light had not once given thought to the fact that L may feel lonely.

"L I .." Light started not bothering to use L's alias, "I'm sorry, I never even thought you.."

"It's O.K Light" L interrupted, "While it's true that I myself choose to be alone, and given who I am it is safer, but this does not mean that I am immune to loneliness and do not also crave companionship, even from an inanimate object"

Light was still reeling over L's speech. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. L, the greatest detective on earth, definition of intelligence, the man who Light believed to have no ability to feel emotion what-so-ever, had just poured his heart out to him.

Light stood up and walked over to L, "I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, I was wrong to say anything without fully understanding it first, I hope you can forgive me"

L looked from the slinky in his hand to Light, "Of course Light-kun" L said, fighting back a small smile.

"I will not say anything about your slinky again, I promise" Light said still smiling.

L lost control and for one second smiled back, "Thankyou Light-kun, but it is not just me you need to apologise to" L looked down at his now outstretched hand.

Light looked at L and shifted uncomfortably.

"Ryuuzaki, are you serious about this?" Light asked desperately hoping he would say no.

"I am very serious Light-kun, you have apologised to me and I have forgiven you, but it was not just me that you insulted, if I remember correctly, it was not I whom you called a 'stupid toy'"

Light shifted again feeling slightly embarrassed at the thought of apologising to a slinky for being mean. But after seeing just how attached to it L really was, Light didn't seem to have any choice.

Light bent down slightly so that his eyes were level with the slinky in L's hand. Light took in a short breath.

"Slinky, I sincerely apologise for insulting you in anyway, I hope you can one day forgive me" Light continued to look at the slinky like it was going to answer him. After five seconds he began to feel stupid and stood up straight again.

L looked at Light and then brought the slinky up to his ear.

"Yes? Ohh.. I see"

Light fought the instinct to roll his eyes at L's foolish display.

"Slinky has informed me that are you not completely forgiven, he is still rather offended by the 'stupid toy' comment but is grateful for the apology"

Light stayed silent and simply nodded in reply, trying to acknowledge the fact that he had just apologised to a slinky and that slinky had unaccepted it.

That night as Light lay in bed, he waited for the conversation between L and his slinky to begin. Just one minute later he heard L's unmistakable voice ring out in the dark. But his voice was not directed at his slinky.

"Light-kun, are you awake?"

Light pushed himself up and leant back on his arm, "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just.. Don't tell anyone about what I said today" L's voice was pleading through his hushed monotone.

"Uhh.. Sure. But why?" Light whispered back.

"I find it would be better for my reputation if the people around me continued to believe that I had no emotions"

Light held back a laugh, "of course Ryuuzaki"

"Thankyou Light-kun. If someone, like Matsuda, were to find out what I had said he may try to bring other people here to meet me, you can see how this would be a problem for me"

"Yes, I suppose that wouldn't be a good thing, don't worry, it will stay our secret" Light said through a yawn.

"I appreciate that, goodnight Light-kun"

"Goodnight Ryuuzaki"

As Light closed his eyes, he thought about what L's title meant. He was the best of the best and made himself a fortune by being so. He was number one and Light knew that he prided himself on being at the top. But he had to sacrifice his entire life to get there.

L, the greatest detective the world will never know.

**A/N I FINALLY DID IT ! :D I love that last line ^.^ I'm so sorry for the wait, you have no idea how hard it was for me to really sit down and just write this. I'm a very distractable person : ) **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. I really wanted to show L's emotional attachment to his new found friend in this one and I'm happy with the result. **

**I will update faster with the next chapter, promise : ) But REVIEWS will make for faster up dates ! :D **

**One last shout out to Amaya 2010 ! X. **

**Bye for now,**

**Maddy Xx**


End file.
